This specification relates to validating a batch of implicit certificates. Cryptography systems enable secure communication over public channels. For example, digital signature schemes can be implemented in a public key cryptography system where users verify the authenticity of other users' digital signatures based on certificates issued by a trusted third party. In some cryptography systems, the certificate authority can issue a batch of implicit certificates.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.